guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stone Summit Ranger
Yesterday I ran into a Stone Summit Ranger with a pet (an Elder Wolf). Is that common? Do they have Charm Animal and use it on nearby animals? -- 21:51, 23 February 2006 (CST) :I'm guessing you were in Spearhead Peak near Thul the Bull? :D Yeah, the rangers there do have charm animal. Why is it that it is only those rangers that use it, I could not tell you. Or they are special summit rangers just for that area. Either way, they do charm the Elder Wolves if you give them time to. --Gares Redstorm 22:05, 23 February 2006 (CST) ::Yes, exactly. I was running from Copperhammer Mines to Granite Citadel. Not sure if Thul was nearby as I was running and not fighting or paying much attention. There was a large group of Stone Summit Rangers, and in the group there was one wolf named "Pet - Elder Wolf". I don't know who it belonged to. -- 22:21, 23 February 2006 (CST) :::I was in that area about 2 weeks ago on my way to charm an Elder Wolf. Thul the Bull seems to always have a pet Elder Wolf. Rangers with his patrol(I believe there are 2) can charm the remaining Elder Wolves. And once, another patrol snuck in behind his and one of the rangers in that group charmed one. I believe there are 3 non-hostile(green) Elder Wolves to begin with, 4 in total counting Thul's, but all you can do with that one is kill it. --Gares Redstorm 22:29, 23 February 2006 (CST) I've seen two with ferocious strike. That was in Spearhead Peak. See here namnatulco 16:44, 24 February 2007 (CST) :I'm just thinking, would they really have 2 elite skills? I'm not sure, but maybe they have this instead of melandru's? It's easy to see wether they have ferocious (they open with it as soon as you appoach them). namnatulco 16:48, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::I've been going through Proph. missions lately, and I've never seen these rangers use ferocious strike. I think they always use Melandru's arrows first. I tend to believe the beast master-types only appear in explorable areas. --Erszebet 11:33, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :::No, only Spearhead Peak. 193.90.59.204 19:50, 2 November 2007 (UTC) In Fronis Irontoe's Lair, rangers use a completely different set of skills: Marauder's Shot, Point Blank Shot, Broad Head Arrow {E}. - Alya, 15 January 2008 :Then change it. - Yikey :: Done. - Alya Troll Unguent witnessed in use in Vloxen Excavations hard mode. Don't know enough specifics to know if used other places or in normal mode at this point. --Mooseyfate 16:47, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Summit Robes 1 of these guys suddenly dropped a Stone Summit Robe for me in Fronis' lair. I have no idea how to put images on the wiki so I can't prove it, but I'm wondering if I should still note it in the article, since the item is not in the wiki yet and Fronis' lair/summit rangers have been around for quite a while now. I'd also expect robes to be on a caster class, but it does use the light-armor icon. Mystzombie 19:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC)